


Im Fine

by BeMoreWeird528



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IGNORE, Jenna is the best, Poor Jeremy, Sadness, Vent fanfic, being ignored, everyone is mean, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreWeird528/pseuds/BeMoreWeird528
Summary: Jeremy is feeling ignoredJenna is there for him





	Im Fine

“I'm fine”

The two worse that Jeremy Heere use the most. Trying to tell himself that everything is okay. That nothing is wrong. Why would anything be writing anyways? He has a loving father, great friends, the best friend in the whole world. Yeah, he was fine

But was he really?

Everyday Jeremy felt ignored. Like everything else was more important than him. How could he not? His friends hardly talked to him and when he tried he always got interrupted. He was used to it at this point. He wa sn't even shocked anymore. He was always there for them but he didn't feel like they were there roe him. Which was fine…. Right?

Christine

“I'm telling you, Chris, they ignore me!” Jeremy said, ranting off to his best friend. Well, second after Michael.

“Come on, Jeremy. You're exaggerating! If we're ignoring you tell us that we are doing that!” She said with a small smile. Like that could solve it all.

Jeremy just did a small smile. Does she really not know? Then again how could she? She probably didn't mean it. But the thing is, Jeremy does try that. But people ignore him telling that they are ignoring him.

“Maybe, I don't know Christine. What if they just continue? I… I just feel ignored lately” he said, letting out a small sigh.

Christine looked up from her phone.

“Huh? Sorry Jeremy, what did you say?” She asked.

Jeremy bit his lip. He was pretty sure that he was being ignored again. Is what she was doing on her phone more important than him talking? It seemed like it.

“Christine, you're ignoring me,” he said. He was teasing a little, doing what she told him to do.

Christine did a small huff.

“No, I wasn't! I was just texting Jeremy. Sorry that I didn't hear you, what were you saying?”

Jeremy just looked down with a small smile to himself. He wasn't surprised at this point. Why would he?

“Nothing Christine,” he said

“I'm fine”

Brooke and Chloe

Jeremy was hanging with Brooke and Chloe. After the whole squip thing, they have gotten quite close. Chloe was trying hard not to be well… a bitch. Brooke also wasn't as much of a pushover anymore. They were having a conversation. Well, the two girls were. Jeremy was trying to join, but all tries were in vain as everything he had to say was just being ignored or talked over.

“Oh! Did you see what Christine was wearing today?” Brooke asked looking at Chloe, not Jeremy.

“Her new jacket? Yeah! It's so cute, wondering where she bought it” Chloe said back.

“Oh, she actually got it at-” Jeremy tried before he was just talked over.

“Honestly! I would love to wear it” Brooke said.

“Wouldn't it look weird if you also wore it?” Chloe asked, not trying to be rude but just actually asking.

“I think it would-” Jeremy tried again.

“Maybe? I don't know” Brooke said with a small laugh.

“It might look cute, like twins for a day or something” Jeremy finally got a sentence I'm but both of the girls didn't even look over at him. He wondered if they forgot that he was even there. He just looked down and fiddled with his fingers as the girls went onto a new conversation.

He tried to get worse in. But it was just sounding like stuttering.

“I-”

“Actually-”

“No it's-”

Every try was just meant with failure.

“Oh my! It's getting late, let's start heading home. The mall is probably going to close soon” Brooke said with a small laugh as they stood up.

Chloe nodded her head as she stood up as well, Brooke was their ride home.

“Sounds good,” she said.

Jeremy also stood up. He wondered if he would even get a ride home. If not he guessed he could call his dad. It would be fine. Everything was just fine.

“Oh, Jeremy!” Brooke said making the taller male jump.

“Uhh, y-yes?” He asked. Wow, they finally noticed him?

“You okay? You haven't said like anything this whole time?” She asked. Brooke did seem a little worried.

Jeremy did his best to bury his anger. Was she serious? He was trying to talk this whole time! Why was he getting upset again? This happened too much for him to get sad.

So instead he just smiles and nodded his head.

“I'm fine”

Rich and Jake

It was a little awkward when he first started to talk to Jake and rich. Seeing as Rich uses to bully him every day and Jake started to slowly hate him when he had the squip. They were good now though. Turns out without the squip Rich was a huge nerd. Like he was actually smart, honors smart but the squip told him to get things wrong so he wouldn't get bullied for being a nerd. He also likes video games and other things too so they were able to become friends. Through, he and Jake were just the kind of friends of ‘oh, we both have the same friend so we kind of hang out with them... And you’ But it wasn’t like they didn’t like one another.

At the moment, Jeremy and Rich were talking. Earlier that day he was trying to try and tell Rich something that he thought was cool and Rich would also like it. He didn’t know what happened but it just seemed like Rich just walked away that time. Like they weren't even talking in the first place. That’s fine though, he might just remember something…. Right?

“Oh, about earlier why did you walk away?” Jeremy asked, talking about when Rich just walked off.

He just wanted to make sure it wasn’t something he said. Though, he didn’t think that was the case. Jeremy always made sure not to say stuff that would upset his friends. He goes so far as to not be himself to make sure that everyone else is happy with him. If they are happy with him they wouldn’t ignore him as much right?

“What do you mean dude?” Rich asked, looking over at the taller male like he didn’t actually know what Jeremy was talking about.

“Well… I was telling you something… and you just kind of ignored me? Haha, it doesn’t matter but you just walk off-” Jeremy started before they say, Jake.

They were just walking through the hallways of the school so it wasn’t too much of a shock. What was is what Rich did next.

“Hold that thought dude…. Yo JakeyD” Rich said to Jeremy, just leaving him and went to go and talk to Jake.

Jeremy just stood there, frozen. What? He was in the middle of telling how he was ignoring him that day and he just walked away like that? Does he even care…? Does anyone even care in the end? Other than his dad and Michael, if he just disappeared would anyone notice? No! Someone would? They are his friends… right?

With this in mind, he began to walk over to the other two. He still wanted to show Rich something after all.

“-today” He heard Jake finished with whatever he was saying.

“Uhh… Rich?” Jeremy tried.

“One-second dude,” Rich said, not even looking at Jeremy. “Dude that sucks! The couch goes so hard on you guys” he finished.

“Honestly! I mean I am still recovering, but I have to do all that” Jake said

“Rich….? We were talking? It would just take a moment” Jeremy tried once more.

“Dude, just gives me a moment, I'm talking to Jake?” Rich said to Jeremy.

He saw Jake rolls his eyes before saying. “Yeah, dude, its a little rude to interrupt? You have rich for your next period, you can talk to him then” Jake said glancing at Jeremy just for a second.

They then went back to their conversation. What? How was he the one being rude? Talking to Jake? Yeah, he was talking to Rich before this. He just did a small sigh as he turned around and just went to class. He still looked a little shocked at the fact he got ignored. Sure, he was always bullied when he was growing up. But he made close friends which always made him smile. He actually had another very close friend other than Michael. They never ignored him. He was always able to talk to him. Getting bullied was always okay when he had close friends. But they all moved away, leaving him with just Michael. Which was great don't get him wrong! It's just…. Michael thinks he knows Jeremy the best.

But if that's true….

Why can't he see the fake smile he always put on?

“Why would anyone?

I'm fine after all”

He muttered to himself.

Michael

It was always just the two of them. A two player game. They were both anti-social. Sure, Michael was better with people. He was pretty sure that he was only counted as a loser was the fact he hanged out with Jeremy. But…. was it selfish that he loved that more than Michael having friends? At least then he was always able to get his thoughts out. He had more time to just…. Be himself. He didn’t have to put on a face as much but now, he felt like he wasn’t as close with his best friend. His player one. Michael began to tease him a lot more over the months. Which was fine, they were just teasing. Though, Michael never seemed to see the fake smile he had to put on when it happened. He knows that it was only Michael being himself, so there was no way he was going to call him out on it.

The whole Squip squad was hanging out at lunch. All talking, laughing, having a good time. All, but one, who sat at the edge, not talking. No one seemed to know or care. Was this being ignored? Well, at least he wasn’t getting interrupted. Then again, he wasn’t talking a lot more lately. His best friend had no clue. He didn’t blame Michael for ignoring his existence, why would anyone give him time anyways? He wasn’t smart. He had no good talents. He wasn’t fully, god looking, he sounded horrible, no wonder Michael jumped at the case to hang out with other people when he could. He felt his heart throbbing in his chest, just thinking about all of this. It was getting to get too much. He couldn’t take it anymore. Why wasn’t anyone even looking at him?

He didn’t know how much time had past, he zoned out till he heard his game.

“Well, what do you think Jeremy?” Said a voice, Michael….

Jeremy decided to defend himself a little and said back “You talking to me like I'm actually apart of the conversation for once”

Michael just did a small laugh, no one even seem to react to what Jeremy said.

“Well, you would be apart of the conversation if you ever talked!” He teased.

Jeremy froze again…. Was he taken back again? How? How could Michael just say that? He wanted to be apart of the conversation! He didn’t want to be ignored. Why didn’t they see that? He did try but when he did he was talked over. It all began too much. He grabbed his stuff and quickly left, taking a small glance behind him at the group he saw that no one ever saw. So he left.

I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine’

Jeremy thought to himself.

He didn’t know when he started to cry.

Jenna

There was actually one person who noticed Jeremy becoming quieter. It seemed like every time Jeremy talked he would just get interrupted. She didn’t think any of it at first. After all, they just had a loud friend group. Getting talked over just happened right?

It was when Jeremy just up and left at lunch Jenna knew something was up. She also stood up, grabbing her bag and went to follow Jeremy. She did finally find him, sitting in a corner of a hallway, an area of the school not a lot of people came to. She walked over and sat down next to Jeremy. She could hear him crying…. Not sobbing.

“You okay sweetie?” She asked softly.

“I-i-I'm fine,” Jeremy said in reply.

“Sure you are, now tell me what's wrong,” She said, knowing that wasn’t true quickly.

“I… I'm just sick of it! I keep getting ignored…. Like no one cares…” Jeremy said, trying to calm down. He didn’t like to cry, even less so in front of someone.

“I get it,” Jenna said after a moment of silence.

“Huh?” Jeremy said, glance over at Jenna. He wiped his tears away on his now damped sleeve.

“I said I understand. Remember what I told you before you gave me the squip? I felt like people only liked me because of what I knew. Not because of me” She said with a sad smile.

“I know what it feels to be ignored. To want to be in the conversation but get kicked out, or yelled for trying” She said with a forced laugh. It happened all the time with Chloe after all.

Jeremy just did a small hum. He wanted to respond to her, but he felt like he would just choke on his tears. Luckily Jenna seemed to understand this.

“You need a hug?” She asked.

Jeremy just nodded his head. A hug sounded great. He usually hates people touching him. He was the kind of person who wouldn’t give people a high five just because of that involved touching. But god, how a hug sounded amazing. And he was right. When Jenna hugged him he just leaned against her, sobbing to himself.

“I really do understand Jeremy, I wish I could do something,” She said with a small sigh.

“You being here is enough for me…. Thanks, Jenna” He whispered out softly.

Jenna just smiled, humming softly.

The two hung out there for half an hour. Class started about 15 minutes ago but Jeremy felt like crying at everything. He just wanted his dad to come and pick him up. He now felt tired and had a horrible headache. But there was only one more class till school ended so he would suck it up and just do it.

Luckily he had Jenna in his next class so he walked over. Once they walked inside he took his usual seat. Luckily there was a sub so he knew they could do almost whatever for the meantime.

“Dude is everything okay?” Michael asked, seeing that his best friend was crying.

Jeremy just nodded his head but Michael wouldn’t take that.

“Dude tell me what's wrong”

“....” Jeremy didn’t say anything, glancing at Jenna.

“Jeremy? I just wanna help bud” Michael said.

Jeremy glanced back at Jenna as if saying ‘what do I say?’

“It's you” Jenna finally said after a second.

Michael just did a small laughed “What? Me how?” he asked.

“It's true…” Jeremy said, “You… you're always” he stopped as the tears came back. “You’re always ignoring me…” he said softly.

Michael looked a little taken back by this. He didn’t know just how much he was ignoring Jeremy. So he didn’t see this coming.

“I...I what? Why don't you just tell me? I always listen to you.”

“He does tell you, Michael!” Jenna said, pulling Jeremy away, who was still crying. “You ignore him telling you ignore him! All of you do…. Even I do” She said.

Seeing how Jeremy was in no way able to continue with class Jenna took the male’s hand and walked to the girl’s bathroom with Jeremy. If anyone said anything she wouldn’t care. She then than just walked with Jeremy. Hanging out with him, pulling out her phone and watching youtube. She smiled a little seeing the other male cheering up.

A few girls came in, giving Jeremy a weird look before seeing how he was red in the case from crying. They didn’t say anything.

And slowly Jeremy was able to calm down and start smiling. It wasn’t much but at least it was a start.

Yeah, he was fine.


End file.
